The Life Of Youths At War
by Arish Mudra Rakshas
Summary: The story is centred around 16 OCs that escape from Hogwarts during the 1997-98 school year and live lives as outcasts, forming an X-Men like association that fights Death Eaters for common people. They live like this for an year and then fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Action, humour, friendship, bit of romance.
1. Meet Our Characters!

**Character Introduction**

_A/N: Here are the sixteen OCs who will be fighting and struggling to survive the Second Wizarding War in the story (does that sound wrong to anyone else?) Familiarise yourself with the wonderful characters! And … *drum rolls* here they are!_

**Gryffindor Boys**

Donny Wetzel – 4th Year  
Donny is not very powerful, so to speak – but has a stocky build which he uses efficiently in the fights he often gets into. He is, sadly, an orphan, and detests all Slytherins. However, he has the potential to turn into an Animagus if trained.

Peter Wencroft – 7th Year  
Peter is short but agile; he has long brown hair that gives him a handsome appearance. Average at magic, he is very energetic but doesn't encourage violence. He may sometimes become hyperactive. He is Muggle-born. He has a toad named "Chevel".

**Gryffindor Girls**

Anita Morgan Lewis – 5th Year  
She is short but athletic, having trained as a gymnast earlier. She is quite good at magic too. She is independent, but highly energetic – tending to be rebellious and not thinking before has a beautiful Bengal car named "Snowball". She is a Prefect, and a good one at that!

Cleome Wing – 5th Year  
Cleome is very pretty, with mahogany hair and grey eyes. She is exceptional at Potions and quite good at everything else too. However, she has a split personality – Cleome (unpredictable and even sadistic, who killed some bullies long ago) and Cleo (shy and cautious). She has the ability to sense Magic in the form of wards, spells or even the Dark Mark on somebody. She is in a relationship with Salamon Gellert Grindelwald, whom she likes very much.

**Slytherin Boys**

Jack Westron – 7th Year  
Quite tall at 6'2", he is very intimidating, and intends to be so. He is a very antisocial person, and is not interested in a relationship even though some girls fawn over his long hair and bright blue eyes. He is extremely powerful and skilled, training as a Legilimens and Animagus wolf with McGonagall. He also has an affinity with languages. Being a good leader and strategist, he is very useful in a team, but is imposing and an authoritarian. He is a perfectionist, and so is Head Boy. He has a familiar Albion the Phoenix who gave him his allegiance when he was 10.

Salamon Gellert Grindelwald – 6th Year  
Salamon is tall and resembles his grandfather with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. His ulterior motive has always been to restore glory to the name of Grindelwald, tainted because of his grandfather Gellert. He is very powerful, being a Legilimens, Occlumens and possessing a second sight which gives him an insight into events of the near future. He, like his best friend Jack Westron, is against House rivalries. As a result, he is in a relationship with Cleome Wing, Gryffindor 5th year. He is an orphan and lives alone, mostly in company of only his raven Corvus.

**Slytherin Girls**

Erica Jensen – 6th Year  
She is short, with black hair and brown eyes. She is fiercely loyal, and very chatty. She is very good at Magic. She is a very social person, but is tactless at times, and speaks without thinking. She has a cat named Tibbles.

Rose Clare – 5th Year  
Rose has long, black hair and amber eyes, but a scarred body. This is because of her being a werewolf. She possesses the ability to "Flame", a skill as rare as Metamorphmagi, using which she can use fire to travel. She is loyal and cunning, but cunning enough to be a prankster. She is in a relationship with Corey Snow. She also has a pet eagle, Star.

**Ravenclaw Boys**

Corey Snow – 6th Year  
He is tall but skinny. He has a good sense of humour, and the characteristic Ravenclaw wisdom. He possesses a lot of magical skill, and also a potential for Legilimency and Occlumency. However, he may be too trusting. He is cared for by his girlfriend, Rose, and he does the same for her. He has a brown owl called Lara in honour of his deceased mother.

Tristan Trinity – 7th Year  
Tristan has an unusual appearance with his black spiky hair and his striking blue eyes. He is very talented and powerful and is smart, confident and loud. So much so that he may be called 'boastful'. He has a familiar, an eagle owl called Barnes. His best friend is Rose Clare, his housemate Corey's girlfriend.

**Ravenclaw Girls**

Poppy Myerson – 5th Year  
She is pretty, with black flowing hair, green eyes and a flower birthmark and her right wrist which she shares her with her twin Chrys. She is also very powerful, and is a trained Animagus as an owl. She is intelligent, and an avid reader. She is very social. She also has an owl called Cinnamon.

Rune Niternia – 5th Year  
Rune is short, with black hair and dark eyes, and prefers to wear black. She is very powerful, ahead of her year and capable of nonverbal magic. She is very stealthy, and is very antisocial, associating herself with night. She is unable to trust many people, but is in a relationship with Cosimo de Luca, a boy who is quite opposite to her and apparently "completes her". She has a cat named Alfa.

**Hufflepuff Boys**

Cosimo de Luca – 6th Year  
Cosimo is ordinary looking – except for the fact that his eyes are blood red. Not many people approach him because of this anomaly. He is very good at Charms, but associates himself with the Sun and uses fire at most occasions. He is cheerful and outgoing, and is in a relationship with Rune Niternia.

Link Dixon – 5th Year  
Best friends with Peter Wencroft, Link is quite sociable. He is excellent with magical creatures, far ahead of even seventh years. He even knows some Mermish and Gobbledegook, although he detests Troll. He is laidback and relaxed, believing in laughing instead of worrying. He has a screech owl, called Spot. He is in a relationship with Ivy Metallica, a fellow Hufflepuff.

**Hufflepuff Girls**

Chrysanthemum Myerson – 5th Year  
Poppy's twin, Chrysanthemum shares the flower birthmark on her right wrist. She is very powerful. She may be described as curious, adventure but serious and quiet. She is reckless. She has a magical familiar in the form of an owl whom she named Paprika.

Ivy Metallica – 4th Year  
Shy but stubborn, Ivy is pretty with her dark blonde hair and green eyes forming a contrast. She is very good at Magic, and is a true Seer, the only Hogwarts has seen in many decades. However, she is a perfectionist, bordering on OCD. Her boyfriend is Link Dixon, whom she likes very much. She has a bat called Shadow, a pet that surprises most.

_A/N: That's all! Thanks to all those who submitted their OCs, and I hope you don't mind if I added a few details of my own – but I didn't pair anyone up if they didn't want it. I'll update soon, hopefully!_

_Arish_


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter I – The Hogwarts Express**

_A/N: Once again, thanks to __MayaPotter97__ for the idea._

**Tristan's POV**

I was waiting inside a compartment, looking out of the window at the same time. This was one of the rare occasions when Tristan Trinity could be found sitting quietly, doing nothing in particular. Especially not talking loudly or planning another prank.

The compartment door slid open and in stepped my best friend, Rose Clare, and her boyfriend of two years, Corey Snow.

"I see you haven't put your hair properly this year too, Tristan," said Rose is a mock-apprehending voice, glancing at my spikes.

It was unusual for a seventh year and a fifth year to be this close. Rose and I were practically brother and sister. Each had immense love for the other.

"Third wheel, guys!" Corey said, laughing.

"Oh shut up." I said.

Rose and Corey sat themselves on the opposite seats, while I continued my silent vigil outside the window.

"What's up with you, Tristan? I haven't seen you so grim, ever. Something wrong?" Corey asked seriously.

"I was wondering what it's gonna be like, this year." I said. Both of the others understood what I was referring to.

"With Dumbledore gone, and Snape as Headmaster, Death Eaters will be crawling the grounds. I think the time for students to decide where their loyalties lie has come." Rose said quietly.

"That is true, even though I hope it hadn't been," I said.

"I assume they're going to bring Dumbledore's Army back. You plan on joining?" Corey asked us.

"Maybe." Rose and I said together.

The tension diffused. All three of us started laughing together, and my mood returned to its normal. "You two freak me out sometimes, the way you _think_ the same thing!" Shouted Corey above the laughter.

The next half hour of the train journey was fun. All of us had forgotten our conversation about Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army, until we felt the Hogwarts Express rumbling to a halt.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," I said.

But we knew in a few minutes. Three men, cloaked in black, with their wands out, were searching through every compartment on the train. Death Eaters, for sure. The darkness that had been growing on me all day came flooding back.

The Death Eaters neared our compartment. Suddenly, Corey gasped. "They're searching the train for Potter!" I immediately realized that this must be true. I felt nauseous too.

The compartment next to ours contained Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. I recognized the, the moment I laid eyes on them. Who wouldn't? They were the three left from the Ministry Six. When the Death Eaters came near our compartment, Neville walked out and shouted, "He isn't here, _loser_!"

I myself had the urge to laugh and to shout "Yeah, loser!" at the same time. I curbed both, and watched. The Death Eaters snarled, and stepped forward. Suddenly, they looked into our compartment and one of them said, "Sit down, pig-face, or you'll have to watch that pretty girl there suffer a lot of pain…"

I didn't even hear Neville's reply, "Like I haven't heard _that_ before!" In an instant, Corey and I were on our feet, our wands out and ready. Corey was a year younger than me, but still taller.

"I'd like to see you try," I growled.

"Sit _down_, boy!" One of the Death Eaters replied.

I didn't obey, naturally. Corey and I kept our wands pointed at the Death Eaters, and they at us, as they moved ahead.

After they had gone a few compartments ahead, we sat down, after Neville gave us an appraising look and a whispered invitation to the reinstatement of Dumbledore's Army.

"That was horrible!" Rose said.

"I know! But I bet we'll have to get used to Death Eaters now," Corey said.

"No, the fact that you thought I couldn't defend myself was horrible!" Rose said, her chest puffing with anger.

Corey and I glanced at each other, and burst out laughing.


	3. School Begins

Chapter II – School Begins

**Donny's POV**

"Hogwarts doesn't feel the same, does it?" I asked.

"How would it? Half the students are missing – Muggle-borns on the run." Anita Morgan Lewis, my best friend ever, replied.

"True, that."

We were in one of the carriages that took the students from Hogsmeade station to the school gates. It was just the two of us right now, waiting for others to come and our carriage to move. Anita had her Bengal cat, Snowball, in her hands and was stroking his hair subconsciously.

Then I saw a fellow Gryffindor Peter Wencroft, come up to the carriage.

"Hello Donny! Anita!" He gave the person a vigorous handshake as he named them. Sometimes Donny thought Peter was too childish too be a seventh year, but then he realized some other seventh years were more mature but less friendly. _Very_ less friendly.

"Meet Link Dixon, Hufflepuff fifth year like Anita. And his … um … girlfriend, Ivy Metallica," he said as the three got into the carriage.

"I've seen you," I said to the girl named Ivy after Peter introduced the two of us to his friends. "You're in my year! But I never had the chance to ask you your name."

"Yeah. You two are Gryffindors, right?" Ivy asked me.

"Yeah."

The carriage started moving, and we got into talking about the changes that we expected this year at school. It seemed like no time in which we arrived at the school gates.

Even though it was the fourth time I was seeing those gates, I still couldn't resist staring at the huge structures, with winged boars on each side. They looked like they might have been at home in a horror movie.

Yeah, I knew about those, 'coz I'm Muggle-born myself.

**Poppy's POV**

As I entered the Great Hall, I immediately noticed a change in the environment. Instead of the candles that lay suspended in mid-air and gave off cheerful lights, the Hall was now lit by torches on the walls. The light they gave was scarce and devoid of any warmth. So was the room itself, both literally and figuratively.

There was also an absence of the usual chattering in the Hall, and the students took their seats quietly, most talking in very quiet whispers.

I took my seat on the Ravenclaw table at no particular place. I could honestly say that I had no best friend, but also that everybody was my friend.

"Hey, Luna, what's your plan for this year?"

Luna Lovegood turned to me and in her soft, dreamy voice, replied, "Neville plans to bring the DA back."

I was taken aback. I had been referring to her N.E.W.T. classes.

"Oh – er – okay then. Good luck!" I stuttered, which I rarely do. Luna does seem to have that effect on people.

"I want you to join, of course."

This time, I was not surprised. Instead, I felt honoured. I had been in my third year when rumours of the DA had reached me, and I had very much wanted to join it. Now I could!

"Of course, of course! That would be lovely. Thanks!" I said, and turned to chatting with other Ravenclaws in hushed whispers.

I ended up in a conversation with Corey Snow, a sixth year. We were discussing this year's staffing.

"Too bad Professor Trelawney's not here. I liked her," Corey said.

"Who's that?" I asked Corey, pointing to a man sitting next to Hagrid, who seemed extremely uncomfortable, as if he was restraining himself from something.

"Oh my God! That's one of the Death Eaters that were on the train! I had an – um – argument with him. I hope he's not teaching any of my N.E.W.T. subjects, because then I'll be damned!" Corey said.

"Oh, poor you," I said jokingly.

There was no discussion about the man wearing a black robe sitting on the golden chair in the middle of the High Table. For all the conversations about Severus Snape had already been exhausted.

But then the man in question stood up, and as if he had cast a spell, immediate and utter silence fell in the Great Hall.

I did notice that some of the teachers, most prominently Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, along with Hagrid were eyeing him with apparent dislike.

"Welcome to the new school year."

The voice and tone could not have been more different than that of Albus Dumbledore's. It was a drawl, spoken with deliberation, every syllable clear. And yet there was none of the cheery touch that Dumbledore's voice had contained. It sounded more like the welcome to a slaughterhouse than to a school.

"I have a few announcements to make. Certain changes have been made in the staffing. First, Professor Grubbly-Plank has taken up the post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher." He did not pause for applause from the students. The few that did it out of habit were spoken over.

"Second, Professor Amycus Carrow will be teaching Dark Arts."

"Not _Defense _Against the Dark Arts?" A student said loudly, whom I recognized as Salamon Grindelwald, Slytherin sixth year. I was surprised to see a Slytherin speak up to Snape.

Snape ignored him, though his eyes darted to him maliciously for a moment.

"Professor Alecto Carrow will be teaching Divination. That is all about staff changes. About the Quidditch team – "

"What about Muggle Studies? Professor Burbage is not here. Who's teaching that?"

Another surprise. It was Slytherin Seventh year Jack Westron who had spoken this time. And he had cut Severus Snape in the middle of a sentence.

"Detention, Mr Westron, for the whole week. Meet me after the feast for the details. _Never_ interrupt me again. Now, as I was saying …"

I didn't hear the rest of his drawl. I was looking at Westron, who was too busy talking with his best friend Salamon and other Slytherins. He didn't look like he had a mind to obey Snape anytime soon.

This whole summer, I had been wondering about this. Were Slytherins really bad? Of course, some were, but there were bad guys in other houses too. And I knew some really decent Slytherins.

My reverie was broken by a message that was being passed around to selected students in hushed tones.

_"Dumbledore's Army: Recruiting Tomorrow Night At 9, Seventh Floor Corridor. Come With A Galleon And Your Wand."_

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked it! The last chapter was very short, but this one's longer. Please review!_**


	4. Classes

**_Chapter III – Classes_**

**Erica's POV**

September the 2nd, 1997. The day dawned bright, but in the distance, storm clouds that threatened to swallow the happiness approached. I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but saw that nothing of its original cheer and welcoming nature remained. The only thing that reminded me of the Hall that was were the post owls that arrived at their regular time and the brilliance of the food.

Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, descended from the High Table to give the students their timetables. When she neared me, I noticed that the Transfiguration mistress looked much older than she had done two months ago, and much more strained.

"Jensen, your grades have been quite surprising. Good work, I must say. Which subjects are you applying for your N.E.W.T.s?" She asked.

"Thank you Professor! I wanted to apply for Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Potions and Ancient Runes. But I won't be going for Potions if Snape teaches it," I said, without thinking as usual.

"Miss Jensen! Watch what you're speaking! You still haven't learnt how to guard your tongue, girl," McGonagall whispered fiercely. Then her expression softened, and she said quietly, "It's still Professor Slughorn who will teach Potions. I know he is your favourite teacher, and he'll be glad to take you." McGonagall almost smiled at me.

"Thank you Professor."

McGonagall handed me my new timetable and moved on. I looked at it and smiled. First up was Potions with the Ravenclaws.

I got up and headed down the staircases to the dungeons. Once there, I took up my usual place and waited for my friend Salamon Grindelwald to arrive. When he did, I gave him a smile and started talking immediately.

"Salamon, did you take DADA? No, now it's just Dark Arts, so obviously you didn't take it. I didn't like the looks of either of those Carrows. Did you study anything during the holidays? I bet you did. I did too, a bit. After I got my textbooks, I took up the Potions one and examined some of the Potions…"

"Erica! Be silent for a moment and take a breath. Do you ever stop talking?" Salamon reprimanded me.

"Sorry, Sal."

"You know I hate that name! And yes, I did study a bit. I also started learning Greek now."

"Oh, you and your languages!" I smiled.

"Here he comes. Now let me concentrate, please!" Sal said.

"Okey dokey!" I said in my usual cheery manner.

As usual, the protruding belly of Slughorn warned of his coming before he actually stepped in. He too looked different this year. What was it? On McGonagall's face had been the strain of resistance. But what was it on Slughorn's…? With a gasp, I realized it was the strain left by fear.

"Good morning class! I am very happy that so many of you were able to make it into the N.E. class. Today, I will be showing you some potions. Who can tell me what this first one is called?" Slughorn raised the lid off a cauldron, and Erica caught glimpse of a clear, water-like liquid.

Before anyone could have a chance to speak, Salamon answered. "Veritaserum. It is a potion that forces the drinker to reveal the truth. The name comes from _Veritas_, the goddess of truth and …"

"Thank you Mr Grindelwald, I think that's enough for now. Ten points to Slytherin."

"I don't think you should be keeping this potion around this year, Professor," said a Ravenclaw whom I recognised as Corey Snow. "It could be dangerous."

As usual, he was being cheeky.

"That is why I have a bigger cauldron full of the antidote, Mr Snow. Now, as you have spoken up, please tell me the name of this second potion." Slughorn replied curtly, unlike his usual cheery self.

The next potion was of an indefinite colour and odour. It changed hue, and I could smell several different things at once, the smell of old parchment being the most prominent. That was the clue for me…

"Amortentia," I said when I realized Corey hadn't answered. "The strongest love potion ever."

"Excellent!" Slughorn replied, for a moment back to his excited self. "The identifying characteristic being the changing hue and odour. Now for this third one…" Slughorn pointed at a small vial full of golden liquid. Sal spoke up before he could finish.

"Liquid luck, or to refer to it by its proper name, Felix Felicis. It brings extraordinarily good luck to the drinker for a small period of time."

"Ten more points to Slytherin! And this is what I offer to you sixth years if you pass my test today. A small vial of Felix Felicis. All you have to do is to brew me a Draught of Living Death, instructions to which are on page eight of your books. You have 45 minutes. Hurry!"

Suddenly, the room was in a flurry. Everybody was rushing to fetch ingredients and riffling through pages. I did the same. Beside me, Salamon was working in his usual exact and calculated manner.

Three quarters of an hour later, there were many potions bubbling in cauldrons, none of which resembled what they should actually look like. Slughorn examined each with a grimace. After he looked at each, he went back to the front of the classroom.

"All of you worked very hard. I must appreciate your efforts, but none of them gave the exact result, unfortunately." Salamon looked very sad as Slughorn said this. "Only two students have ever been able to pass this test of mine – "

"Which two students, sir?" A Ravenclaw asked.

It appeared that the boy had touched a nerve. Slughorn looked ready to cry. He took two whole minutes to steady himself, and then said in a hoarse whisper, "Lily Evans and … Harry Potter."

There was a collective exchange of glances among the students, but Slughorn continued speaking. "As I was saying, none of the potions was absolutely perfect, but I will reward the best one nevertheless. And the potioneer who brewed the potion closest to the exact thing is … Salamon Grindelwald!"

There was applause in the room, and Sal stepped forward, looking immensely pleased. He received the vial of the golden potion delightedly, and when he came back, he looked so gloating that for a moment I thought he was back to his apathetic and arrogant self.

"Come back to the earth, Mr Perfect!" I whispered to him.

"What? Oh, sorry, did I look conceited?" He whispered back, the smile fading from his face.

"A bit, yes. But you are still my arrogant, conceited friend!" I said, punching him on the shoulder lightly.

Nice beginning to a year, I suppose.

_A/N: I've lost that urge to write more for this story. That's because so far, only two people have been good enough to leave reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me confidence. Thanks!_


	5. Dumbledore's Army

_**Chapter IV – Dumbledore's Army**_

**Rune's POV**

I couldn't believe Cosimo had talked me into this.

As we sneaked up the Grand Staircase, sometimes using shortcuts that only students had knowledge of (assumedly) and slowly ascending up to the seventh floor, I had that dread which I always felt when I was going to meet a lot of people.

"Cosimo, I really don't want to do this," I pleaded as my boyfriend, Cosimo de Luca, led me up the staircases.

"Of course you do! Don't you want to be part of the Resistance?" Cosimo whispered back.

"Yes, I do, but there will be so many strangers there…" I said.

"All the better. You _must_ start getting out of your room a bit, Rune, my dear!" Cosimo said mischievously.

Suddenly, it was plain to me. Dumbledore's Army was only a pretext using which Cosimo had got me out of my room. A very good, undeniably important pretext.

Five minutes later, we were both standing in the seventh floor corridor. There were two other people there beside us, fifth year Hufflepuff Link Dixon and fourth year Hufflepuff Ivy Metallica. Despite my withdrawn nature, I had enough general awareness to know they were in a relationship. And I knew Ivy, a bit.

"Hey Rune! Hi Cosimo!" Ivy said as we approached the pair.

"Hi both of you! Ready to roll?" Cosimo said. I was, as usual, surprised in the back of my mind by the casual manner in which he was able to interact with people.

"Yep!" Link said in a cheery voice. I liked his voice. It seemed very … relaxed.

Cosimo walked in front of the wall of the corridor thrice, muttering something. When he stopped, a gate was growing from the point in the centre of the wall. As the gate swung open, Cosimo, Link, Ivy and I walked in.

I was staggered. The Room inside was huge; the rumours had said it could be any size. But this was colossal. Someone could fit two cathedrals in there.

And it was not just a room – it was a room designed for combat training. On the side that the four were now standing on, there were hundreds of books, all about defensive spells and battle training. On the further side was a huge arena for duelling.

The four were greeted by Neville, who looked proud. They sat down with the rest of Dumbledore's Army – the numbers were astounding, much more than last time – and waited for others to arrive.

Half an hour later, a hundred students were sitting on chairs or tables and waiting for Neville to speak. I myself was sitting with Link, Ivy, Corey, a fellow Ravenclaw 5th year Poppy Myerson and her sister Chrysanthemum Myerson (Hufflepuff 5th Year), who preferred to be known as "Chrys".

The quiet chattering that was prevalent in the room died out as Neville came to the centre of the Library.

"Well, hi everyone," Neville said nervously. "You know why we're here. Snape's taken over Hogwarts with his bunch of Death Eaters, and it's all we can do to resist. I've been informed that the teachers are acting compliant so they can stay and protect us."

This piece of information was new to me. I wondered how difficult it must be for McGonagall or Flitwick or Sprout or (most of all) Hagrid to be amenable to Dumbledore's murderer.

"Well, it's time we take back our school. We have to start training." Neville's voice grew stronger.

"Definitely," I heard Chrys whisper.

**Chrys' POV**

"Definitely," I agreed.

"We're going to train ourselves in combat and battle. But before that, I need to address a very important issue. We're not here to fight amongst ourselves. We need to prepare for what's out there, and to defend our school when the time comes – because I can tell you now, there will be such a time – and not to foster house rivalries.

"Many here are Slytherins, and very decent ones at that. They have as much right as any other to be here. So is this clear? There will be no difference of Houses while you're in the DA."

There was a general murmur of consent. I joined in.

"Now, as for the training. There are 96 of us here, including Ginny, Luna and I. What we're gonna do is to divide into 6 groups, each of 16 people, with two Seventh Years training the group. We'll do this because it will not be good if two or three people train a hundred. Here is the list of groups I've created already. These have been created with careful deliberation. Just as your House is your family at Hogwarts, your group will be your family in the DA. Luna or Ginny will come to you with the group list."

I waited patiently as Luna approached me, showing me the group I was in.

I didn't know what to think of it. Mixed feelings at the moment.

The groups had four students from each House, which promoted Neville's idea of dissolving House rivalries. The students in my group were:

**Gryffindor** – Donny Wetzel (4), Peter Wencroft (7), Anita Morgan Lewis (5), Cleome Wing (5)  
**Slytherin** – Jack Westron (7), Salamon Grindelwald (6), Erica Jensen (6), Rose Clare (5)  
**Ravenclaw** – Corey Snow (6), Tristan Trinity (7), Poppy (YAY!) (5), Rune Niternia (5)  
**Hufflepuff** – Cosimo de Luca (6), Link Dixon (5), me (5), Ivy Metallica (4)

It said on the list that our trainers will be Jack Westron (Slytherin, 7) and Tristan Trinity (Ravenclaw, 7). Wow. I was looking forward to it, a bit, because I knew Jack and Tristan were exceptionally good at magic. And Jack was the Head Boy.

A few minutes later, I had walked over to our group's table, where all the students now sat. Jack and Tristan were deep in conversation, probably planning what to do.

"Well, let's get on with this," Jack said.

I looked around and saw the other five groups settle into discussions as well.

Dumbledore's Army had been re-formed.

_A/N: See? I got good reviews, so I updated faster! Keep reading and reviewing people! I hope I'm doing justice to everybody's characters. And oh yeah, I forgot to mention I have the next two chapters written already (creativity burst) and I;m only waiting for reviews ... Hehehe._


	6. Introductions

_**Chapter V – Introductions**_

**Anita's POV**

As I sat with my group mates, I realized that we were a formidable team. And well-balanced.

"OK, here's our agenda for today that I've received," said Tristan. "It says here that for today, we merely need to get familiar with each other. We must recognise each other's abilities, flaws etcetera…"

_Oh great. A rendezvous. Just what I like!_ My thoughts were dripping with sarcasm, I realized.

"So, let's not waste time. We'll go from the youngest to the oldest, house wise. Tell us your name, your abilities, something about yourself. So, who's youngest in Gryffindor here?" Tristan asked. "Donny?"

"Yeah," Donny said. "I'm Donny Wetzel, for those of you here who do not know. I'm a Gryffindor fourth year. I am not very good at magic, you might say that," Donny's ears grew red as he said this, "but I'm pretty good at duelling. But the thing I'm best at is fighting without wands, and I use that in my duels a lot. Also, I have been informed by Professor McGonagall that I can become an Animagus – a wild boar – if somebody trains me. Sadly, that was only last year, and I don't suppose Snape will be validating my Animagus training."

"A wild boar?" Jack Westron and Poppy Myerson said at the same time. Jack gave Poppy a sharp look, and then turned away, nodding his head as if he had understood something.

"I may not be eligible to say this, but I do not believe that Neville Longbottom's idea of including Slytherins in the DA was wise. Or acceptable."

Jack and Salamon, people whom I knew to be against house rivalries, looked at Donny sharply. He did not quail under their glare.

"OK, anyways, who's next?" Tristan said before further developments.

With a jolt, I realized I was the one. Along with Cleome Wing.

"Me," I said, my voice loud and confident, however I felt inside.

"There's no need to feel nervous here, Anita," said Jack Westron who was looking at me eye-to-eye.

I was taken aback. It was as if he had read my mind.

"Fine," I said fiercely. "My name is Anita Morgan Lewis. I am a Muggle-born – "

"We do not care for that fact," said Donny Wetzel, and Tristan agreed.

"OK! Now if you'll stop interrupting me, I will continue. I suppose I'm good enough at magic, given my grades. I have no special abilities, save my knack for combining Muggle duelling with wizard duelling."

"Thank you Anita. Who's next?" Tristan said.

"Me," said Cleome Wing. "Hi everybody, I'm Cleome Wing. I'm pretty good at magic, and if I may say so myself, exceptional at Potions. Now, I haven't shared this with anyone else ever, but I think it's time for me to come out of the closet. I have been diagnosed with a Split-Personality Disorder – I've had it ever since I killed some bullies accidentally at my Muggle school. This means I may appear very shy to you at moments, and very fierce at others. I do not recognise my "phases" myself, but other people tell me that. Also, ever since that … incident … I have been – er – sensitive to magic."

"Meaning?" Jack asked, his eyes lit with interest.

"Meaning I can sense wards, and spells, as long as they're within my line of sight. You can see spells anyway, but sensing wards is something I have realized not everyone can do."

"No, not many," said Rune. I knew her, a bit, and was surprised to find her talking in so big a group, even if it was only a phrase. She looked surprised at herself too.

"And I can also sense the Dark Mark if someone around me is wearing it. I can tell you, the Dark Mark gives me the most eerie feeling every time I go near it." Cleome finished and fell silent. I could see she was glad to have shared all this with somebody, but horrified at the same time.

"Great!" Tristan said, breaking the tension. "I think we should move over to Hufflepuff now."

"Then I'm first," Ivy said. "I'm Ivy Metallica, hello everybody. I may say that I'm very good at magic, because Professor Sprout told me I'm the best duellist in my year. I also have something else to tell you …" She hesitated, then took a deep breath. "I'm a true Seer."

I was taken aback yet again. There had not been a true Seer at Hogwarts for decades. No wonder Ivy had hidden the fact – she may think it was unusual, weird. I begged to differ.

"That's amazing Ivy! We're so lucky to have you in our group!" I said encouragingly.

Ivy gave me a shy smile, then drew back.

"Next up is Chrys!" Tristan said, consulting his list.

"Hi everyone! I don't know what to say here. I'm Chrysanthemum Myerson, though I would _prefer_ it if you would call me Chrys." The emphasis left no doubt that it was not a request, but an order. "I can say that I'm pretty powerful and skilled at magic, but there's no other ability I can boast of. That's all, I suppose."

"Link, your turn!" Tristan said cheerfully.

"Hello everybody! I'm Link Dixon, Hufflepuff fifth year like Chrys. I'm fairly good at magic; there is nothing within our curriculum that I can't do, and there are some things outside it that I have tried too. Though, there is this one thing … I don't know if this might be important or not, but I am _excellent_ with magical creatures, and believe me when I say it. Over the course of my Hogwarts study, I have acquired a certain fluency in Mermish as well as Gobbledegook. How 'bout that?" Link said in his usual laidback manner. His tone and polite words always made everyone around him smile, and I couldn't resist myself.

"And I suppose I'm oldest in Hufflepuffs here," said Cosimo cheerfully. "I'm Cosimo de Luca, and if anyone finds my name weird, they're gonna find a very nasty jinx put on them every morning for a week," he said with a bright smile. I grinned back when his eyes met mine.

"I'm in sixth year, and I suppose I'm beyond my year, a bit. I love animals, but I can honestly say that I'm not as good with them as little Link here!" Cosimo grinned at Link, who smiled back, but punched Cosimo on the shoulder lightly and said, "I'm – not – little!"

"Whatever. Anyways, there is something I want to tell you about me – I have an affinity with fire. It was dear old Professor Dumbledore who discovered it first – he said I was the only student since himself he had seen to possess such an ardent desire to use fire in every situation."

At the mention of Professor Dumbledore, the group stiffened, and it was a very heavy moment that passed before they resumed their rendezvous.

"Thanks, Cosimo. I think we ought to shift to Ravenclaws now. Poppy?"

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked how fast I updated! I'm getting good at this… Anyway, REVIEW, readers! REVIEW!_


	7. More Introductions

_**Chapter VI – More Introductions**_

**Ivy's POV**

"Yeah, that's me. Poppy Myerson, Chrys' twin, as you might notice form the flower birthmark on our right wrist that we share. I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw. I believe I'm quite skilled at magic, and I can also say that I'm an avid reader, which gives me much knowledge about spells far beyond my year. Oh, there's also the fact that professor McGonagall supervised my transformation as an Animagus last year – I'm an owl."

There was a collective intake of breath at this fantastic news. They had an Animagus in their group! A fully-trained Animagus, capable of transforming any time they wanted!

"Can you do it for us, Poppy? Just once?" I said before I could stop myself. Then I realized that I sounded rude, so I added, "I'm sorry! That sounded very rude."

"No, no, not at all! Here…"

And with that, Poppy was gone in an instant. In her place was flying a big, beautiful owl – brown, with white spots. In another instant, the owl was gone and Poppy was sitting on her seat.

I couldn't help myself. I started applauding, and then I realized that people from other groups had turned to look at the wonder and started clapping too! Poppy was very delighted.

"That was brilliant!" Tristan said. "Who's next? Rune?"

Suddenly, everybody turned to look at Rune, and I felt really sorry for the poor dear. As it was, she was scared of being the centre of attention , and here she was with fifteen people staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

I took the situation in my own hands. I had been very shy myself, but that was a long time ago, and I knew how to deal with it.

"Rune, why don't you start with telling us something about yourself?" I said gently. Rune eased a little.

"Well … I'm Rune Niternia, fifth year Ravenclaw … I don't know what to say … I am pretty good at all they teach here, I suppose…"

"There's more, of course!" I added.

"Um, I learned nonverbal magic, this summer vacation. Does that count?"

"Of course it does," Cosimo said. When he spoke, Rune seemed to feel more comfortable.

"Rune also has the ability which is called 'lack of presence'," said Rose Clare, a Slytherin.

"Yes. It means that I'm very stealthy, basically," Rune said, her voice now growing more confident.

"Thanks, Rune! Corey Snow now," Tristan said.

"Hi friends!" Corey started. "I'm Corey Snow, as Tristan mentioned, and I'm gonna make it very short – I'm very good at magic, saying so because everybody here is losing their inhibitions and being honest, and I was informed by Professor Slughorn this morning that I have potential for Legilimency and Occlumency. That's all, I suppose."

"Interesting. We'll see what we can do about the Legilimency and Occlumency, eh, Jack?" Salamon Grindelwald said. His best friend, Jack, glanced at Corey with any expression on his face. "Yes." He said simply.

"You can help me with it?" Corey asked.

"Sure, sure," Jack said, and Salamon added lazily, "It will take some time, but yes."

"So … next on the list is Tristan Trinity … Oh, that's me!"

I couldn't help but laugh. That was Tristan – always laughing and making others laugh.

"Well, I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw, and as you might have deduced from the fact that I've been chosen to train you, I'm pretty decent at spellwork. Although, I cannot boast of any other special ability,"

"That was great, Tristan. Short and to the point," I said, and he laughed.

"Leaves more time for people to think on it!" He said with a laugh. "Anyway, I think we're done with Ravenclaws. Moving on to the last house, Slytherin, we have first…?"

"Me," said Rose Clare before Tristan had to consult his list. "Hi everyone, I'm Rose Clare, fifth year Slytherin. Some of you know me, and I know some of you too. Well, I'd say that I'm good at magic, not over good; but there are two things that you should know. The first, which I should get out of the way right away is that I am a werewolf."

Whoa. This was too much to take for almost everybody. Even Jack and Salamon, the "composed" ones, gasped with surprise. However, I noticed that Tristan, Rose's best friend, and Corey, her boyfriend, were unaffected. They would have known already.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Rose. I appreciate the effort it must have cost," Link said soothingly. At that moment, I felt immense pride in my boyfriend.

"Thanks, Link," Rose said. She continued, "I must also admit to my ability, which I usually refer to as 'Flaming'. It means I can vanish in a flash of fire and appear at another place when I want."

"Whoa! You've gotta teach me that, sis!" Cosimo said, and I remembered he had talked about his affinity with fire.

"I'm not sure I can, Cosimo," Rose said. "I don't know how I do it myself!"

"Oh well, never mind," Cosimo said, trying to look disappointed, but it seemed his cheery face could never express such an emotion.

"If that's all, Rose, we'll go with Erica next," said Tristan.

"Hi friends! I'm Erica Jensen. "I don't know what to say. I could say I'm pretty good at magic, but that's the end of it. I don't have any special abilities other than the one which helps me make so many friends!" I laughed. Erica seemed very friendly.

"Well then, we go to Salamon now," Tristan said.

"Hello. I'm Salamon Gellert Grindelwald. The first thing you should know about me is that I am the grandson of Gellert Grindelwald, but I intend to wipe that stain off of the name of my family whatever happens. I am very powerful, so to speak, and with a teensy bit of help from my best friend Mr Jack Westron here, I've trained myself as a Legilimens and Occlumens. I also have an affinity for languages, knowing many. I would like to learn Mermish and gobbledegook, though, Link," Salamon said, with a smile at my boyfriend.

"Also, I have a second sight, meaning that I can predict some events in the very near future. Not like our wonderful Seer here," he said, "but my visions are subject to change on the basis of the decisions of the people in question."

"Is that all, Salamon?" Tristan asked, and when he nodded, added, "Then we can move on to the last person, Jack Westron."

"Thank you, Tristan. I'm going to be one of your trainers here, so you should know me well," said Jack in a drawl that so resembled Snape's. His Head Boy badge glinted on his robes and his blue eyes studied everyone in turn. I returned the stare wilfully.

"I am a seventh year Slytherin, with no ideas whatsoever of supporting Snape or any Death Eater filth he brings into this castle," he said harshly. "You must understand that I am against House rivalries. I am powerful enough, so to speak. I am a Legilimens and an Occlumens like dear Sal here," he said, "and I believe I should apologize for using that ability on some of you." He ended with a smile, and because of that, he suddenly looked very likeable. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erica, and her look betrayed her emotions. Obviously, she thought Jack was _very_ likeable (read: handsome). As for me, Link was the most handsome boy in this group.

"Also, I share Sal's affinity for languages, although I have more interest in ancient and extinct languages than the languages of today. Oh, and there's the fact that Professor McGonagall trained me through my Animagus transformation as a wolf in my fourth year too."

A wolf. A wolf and an owl. That was amazing! We really were a formidable group.

Jack got up and stood up to his full height, which was quite tall. In all, he was much more intimidating than any others in the group. But then the line of thought broke; he transformed into a huge white wolf.

The wolf was as long as the table we were sitting around from nose to tail, and very hulky. _Very_ dangerous.

Then suddenly, Jack was back, and he sat down on his seat. There was no applause this time, for everyone was too dumbstruck by the size of the wolf.

"There is also the fact that I have a pet phoenix, named Albion, who gave me his allegiance when I was ten," Jack said. _Was there anything ordinary about this boy?_ Then a golden-red bird appeared on his hand after a flash of fire, and we were taken aback. A real, live phoenix.

Nothing at all was normal about him. But he was going to train us.

And then the training began.

_A/N: So, how was it? And I'm really happy with the reviews I'm getting! Thanks people! Keep the REVIEWS coming! I love REVIEWS!_


	8. Fight And Flight

**_Chapter VII – Fight And Flight_**

**Jack's POV**

It had been almost two weeks since the Dumbledore's Army had been reinstated. Because the teachers weren't giving a lot of work in the beginning of the term, we had had chances to meet twice since the first meeting. And the dates were passed around by the enchanted Galleons, of course.

Oh, those damn things! They reminded me of my humiliation the first night. The trainers had to charm the Galleons with a simple Protean charm, and Tristan did his eight before I could manage to do one. I don't know what was wrong with me! A simple Protean Charm, for God's sake!

Anyhow, we had gotten two meetings since the orientation, and the first of the two, not very long, was to bring everyone at an equal level. The younger ones were taught some of the more advanced magic of the higher years. And then everybody was taught some more jinxes and curses.

But the second class had been very eventful. We had begun with the Patronus Charm, given Snape's delighting announcement that morning.

"To ensure that each student maintains the decorum of the school," he had said in his hateful drawl, "I have arranged for Dementors to be posted at regions that are out-of-bounds for the students. Dementors will also be patrolling the corridors at night, in order to ensure that no student wanders the corridor after dark."

It was horrible. I knew Dumbledore would never have had let a Dementor step inside the castle, and that Snape must be doing this just to show how different and powerful he was. That night, wed had started on the Patronus Charm. And imagine my wonder when I saw everybody, even the fourth years (who were the youngest) master it within three hours!

It was a dazzling scene that time. Silvery wisps of cloud floated in the air, or in some cases, silvery figures of animals of all kinds – dogs, cats, birds of all kinds, insects and reptiles. I was a bit embarrassed to learn that Rose Clare's corporeal Patronus took the shape of a wolf, like mine. Usually, soul mates have similar Patronuses.

Anyway, it was a dull Sunday, and I went to the Great Hall reluctantly. Salamon was with me.

As we entered, we knew something was wrong. Five people cloaked in different degrees of black with their wands out were conversing with Snape below the High Table, while ten others stood scanning the crowd.

Instinctively, I glanced at Gryffindor Cleome Wing and gave her a questioning glance. She nodded. So she had felt the Dark Mark on them.

Yes, everyone in the group had developed a close bonding and understanding, and I was happy for it.

Salamon whispered to me as we sat down on the Slytherin table, "Let's see why they're here."

I nodded to him, saying, "You take the ones standing, I'll do the ones talking to Snape."

I tried using Legilimency on the five talking to Snape. But for the first time, I felt nothing, I saw nothing. There was a barrier put up in every one of those five minds, a barrier I was not powerful enough to cross.

"Occlumens, all of them," I said to Sal.

"Them too," he said in a voice that betrayed his surprise, "but I could break through one's. They're here for all the Muggle-borns."

I was shocked, to say the least. But hadn't I seen this coming? It was inevitable. With Voldemort ruling the Ministry, Muggle-borns were bound to be targeted.]

"No. We won't let them," I said. I couldn't see, however, how we would stop them except by force, and that would mean flying from Hogwarts, our beloved school.

Sal and I took out our wands, just in case.

Then we saw it happen: the five moved away from Snape and the "Headmaster" turned to address the students.

"By order of the Ministry, all Muggle-born students are to report to Mr Janus Yaxley," he pointed to someone who looked like the leader of the Death Eaters who had come to Hogwarts. "They are to submit to questioning and travel to the Ministry under supervision by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There, they will be questioned."

Nobody moved. Then Anita got up. I was surprised at that, but I hadn't thought about what she was doing.

She walked over to the man called Yaxley, who grinned evilly. "Good, good. Now if you will name the other Muggle-borns you know?"

Anita stood in front of him, staring at him straight in the eye. And then she punched him on the face.

There was a faint "Oh!" sound from Yaxley, but under the effect of Anita's punch, he fell and fainted.

There was uproar from the Death Eaters, but the members of our group in the DA stood to counter it. Neville, Ginny and Luna got up too, but I gave them a quick look that said: _Don't worry about us. Stay and help the others. I think it's time for us to make a show and leave._

Neville sat down reluctantly and pulled Ginny down. Luna sat down too.

My eyes turned back to the scene. The fourteen Death Eaters were all advancing on Anita.

I pointed my wand at one and started duelling.

Around me, members of my group had come to Anita's defence. Students not aware of the DA and the teachers watched in horror and amazement as we duelled Death Eaters.

Spells were flying everywhere. Sal and I had engaged two Death Eaters and we were duelling them fiercely. But then I noticed one of the Death Eaters press the Dark Mark on his left arm before he succumbed to one of Rune's spells.

I froze with horror. _More will come now_, I thought.

"It's time to go, my friends!" I shouted in a loud voice, and every member of our group heard.

Eight of the fourteen Death Eaters were down. I struck down a ninth and ushered Donny and Ivy, the youngest, towards the door. "To the gate! Run to the gate!" Tristan was shouting at the others.

Hesitantly, the others turned and ran. We exited the doors of the Great Hall and ran towards the grounds, headed for the gates.

I did a quick mental calculation.

"There are seven of us who can Apparate. They can take one with them. Albion can take two with him. Go to 7, Grimmauld Place. It's my own house."

"We can go to the Leaky Cauldron first! Plan what to do next in a more calm environment!" Corey shouted at me as we ran.

"No, you idiot! Trust me on this!"

I suddenly realized I was yet again displaying that imposing behaviour that Sal warned me against. But now was not the time to think about it.

Then spells whooshed past us, missing some of us very nearly. I looked back, and saw that the Death Eaters were on our tail. In the distance, I also saw what seemed like the whole Great Hall gathered in the front courtyard.

I sent spells back, and so did many others. But they missed.

"Protective strategy!" Tristan shouted, and I thought it was a very good idea.

Without stopping running, some of the younger ones stopped casting spells and started placing protective shields in our wake. Meanwhile, the older ones slowed themselves a little, aimed properly, and shot spell after spell.

In a matter of seconds, only three Death Eaters remained, but they were very close now. "Run!" I shouted, and the others followed.

I stopped, as did Salamon, Tristan and Anita. Then I transformed, and the huge white wolf pranced across the grounds and launched himself at one of the Death Eaters. Tristan, Sal and Anita took down the other two. Then I saw Yaxley coming down from the castle; anger boiled in me and I ran at him, incapacitating him with one swipe of my paw.

I ran back to the others, and we ran until we reached the Gates. Corey, Poppy, Chris and Peter instantly set to work of leaving wards in their wake while Tristan and I tried to open the gates; they yielded to our touch – perhaps they knew we were true Hogwartians.

Once we were out of the grounds, Sal took Ivy and Disapparated, Peter and Donny vanished in a wisp of white smoke, Cosimo and Rune, Tristan took Poppy, Corey and Rose, Erica and Anita, and I summoned Albion and gave him instructions to take Chrys and Link to 7, Grimmauld Place. With a last look at Hogwarts Castle, I grabbed Cleome and Disapparated in a wisp of white smoke too.

We were out in the real world now.

_A/N: Whew! This was a long chapter. So now the foreplay is over and the action begins! I hope you liked it. REVIEW, people, REVIEW! It keeps me going.  
PS - I am NOT going to start a romance between Rose and Jack! That similar Patronus thing was just a coincidence, but I decided to mention it anyway._


	9. Number Seven, Grimmauld Place

**_Chapter VIII – Number Seven, Grimmauld Place_**

**Cleome's POV**

As we Apparated in the street of Grimmauld Place, we realized our mistake. We had Apparated in a Muggle street in broad daylight.

As Jack and I materialized, we saw that our friends were standing dumbstruck, being confronted by four Muggles who, quite obviously, had seen them appear out of thin air as white smoke and solidify into people.

But even as I joined my friends and returned the stares that some of the Muggles offered me, Tristan and Peter shouted, "Obliviate!"

The eyes of the Muggles turned confused and dreamy, and we quickly ran to Number Seven. As we entered and closed the door behind us, Jack turned and said, "This is the house my father gave me as a coming-of-age present. Nobody comes here. We can stay here for as long as we want. Trikero?"

When he said the last word, a small house-elf appeared before them with a _crack_.

"Master Jack! Welcome, welcome! I fear I am unprepared to honour your arrival with a feast. But if some lunch would please master?" He said in a timid voice.

"Maybe later, Trikero. For now, I want you to see that the rooms are ready for the sixteen of us. Thank you."

The house-elf, Trikero, gave a deep bow to Jack, and another one to all of us together. Then he disappeared with another loud _crack_.

Then I began to notice the house.

We were (all sixteen of us) standing in a cramped entrance lobby. Right in front of us, we could spy a grand living room behind a door that was half ajar. But before that was a hall with a staircase going up it. There were three floors, and each floor had a corridor with five doors. The house was very big, but I could sense that Jack at least was the type who would like to live alone in a house that could easily accommodate twenty people.

Mostly, I liked to be in no big company, but not alone either.

"Why are we standing here staring at everything?" Corey said.

There was a bout of nervous laughter and we moved out of the lobby into the hall.

"OK everybody. There's a kitchen downstairs with the dining room adjoining it. Rest a while, and feel free to go anywhere in the house. There's no room that I think is out-of-bounds. We'll settle two to each room. Choose your own roommate. I'd be grateful if you leave me to my room alone. It's the one at the end of the corridor on the third floor. Now, get down to the kitchen in an hour for lunch. We'll talk then."

This will be fun.

"At Hogwarts, boys and girls have separate dormitories, but I don't think Jack mentioned any such "restriction" here, did he?" Link whispered to those nearest him, and everybody sniggered.

The corridors had two doors on the left and right side each, and one extra on the left side.

Link and Ivy ascended the staircase and took the first left room on the first floor. Rune and Cosimo took the one right opposite to it.

Anita and Donny, best friends and confidants always, took the last room in corridor. Erica and Rose took the second room on the right on the second floor, while Chrys and Poppy took the opposite one. Peter and Tristan, the seventh years, took the last door on the left. I went up to the third floor, and took the first right door with Sal. Corey took the one opposite to us. As I closed the door of our room, I saw that Jack went into the last room.

The rooms, Jack had told us, were all similarly furnished, so there was no particular one anyone would prefer, except the location. The walls had a beautiful tapestry, grey and black swatches over a backdrop of white, forming striking and intricate figures. The colours were dull – white, black and grey – but the design they formed was bright nonetheless.

There was a hearth in the room – I had always wanted to stay in a room with a fireplace! – and two single beds separated by a chest of drawers, on which was kept a lamp. The room had excellent lighting; but the windows were sufficient themselves. They were quite big, not much defence in case of an ambush, Cleome realized, but this was not a fortress after all!

Apparently, Trikero was very fast. The beds were made, the fire in the hearth was burning although very dimly given it was not properly winter yet, and the curtains were drawn. There were two mugs of coffee on the mantelpiece.

Salamon sat down on the bed near the door. I took the one next to the windows and looked out.

There was a man approaching our side of the street. There should not have been anything unusual about that, except for the fact that this man wore a green cloak.

"Salamon! There's a wizard here. Do you think they could have followed us?"

"What? No way! But that's a wizard alright. And he's coming this way. Let's alert the others."

We ran out of our room and I hammered on Jack's door, while Salamon informed Corey.

When Jack opened the door, he looked tired, and I could almost pity him. I could pity all of us. But we were caught in a war, and there was nothing we could do about it.

"Jack, there's a wizard in the street, headed in this direction."

"I saw him too. Let's go down and wait at the main entrance." Jack's voice was morose. "I don't think there's any point in disturbing the others right now."

We descended the stairs, and looked out the windows next to the main door. That was strange. I hadn't noticed any windows next to the door when I had been standing outside.

"The window is enchanted. It is present for those inside, but not visible from outside," Jack said, as usual reading others' minds.

The green cloaked wizard was standing right in front of Number Six now, consulting a piece of paper he had in his hand.

Then he moved to Number Seven and rang the doorbell.

Before I could register that the doorbell was a pleasant sound of wind chimes, Jack shouted through the door, "Declare yourself!"

"I am Fynn Limbel, sent here by Neville Longbottom, seventh year Gryffindor who sends the luggage and other possessions of Mr Jack Westron and his associates."

I couldn't help but gasp at this feat of Neville's.

"It is impossible," Corey whispered to Jack, Sal and I. "How did Neville Longbottom manage to collect the possessions of sixteen runaways and smuggle them out of Hogwarts?" Corey asked the man outside the door, Fynn Limbel.

"You revealed much in that sentence, Corey! Much that we had rather not tell somebody who we don't know yet!" I hissed.

"Mr Longbottom, apparently, knew you would ask me that question, so he gave me the answer scribbled on this parchment along with your address. It says here that he "distracted" the Headmaster and the others while three of his friends summoned your possessions from various parts of the castle. Then it was put into this pouch, which has the Undetectable Extension Charm placed over it by Filius Flitwick and sent to me as a temporary Portkey. Now, please let me go! Take this damn pouch and relieve me, I have other duties for the Order I need to perform." Towards the end of the monologue, Fynn's voice had grown irritable.

Jack pulled open the door, glanced around and took the package. Then he whipped out his wand and murmured, "Obliviate!" All this took a fraction of a second.

Then he slammed the door. We watched Fynn walk down the street, scratching his head, then Disapparate. "He won't remember our address only," Jack said to us when he received three questioning glances. "We can't be too careful."

Then Jack opened the pouch and waved his wand over it; all his possessions came out and flew up the staircase.

"It's the Banishing Charm, help me with it," he said to us.

With the four of us working together, we transported everyone's things to the right room in less than ten minutes. We were happy to see that Neville had also sent us our pets, all caged and stuffed in the pouch being another matter.

As the last pet was released, I was surprised to see a bat fly out of the pouch. "Shadow. He's Ivy's," Corey said to me.

Then the four of us ascended the stairs, Salamon holding Corvus, his raven and Corey whispering to Lara, his owl. As we passed each floor, heads that were looking out the doors bemusedly nodded to us, suddenly understanding.

Sal and I entered our room, and I collapsed on my bed. Even as I tried to open my eyes to look at Sal methodically arranging our things in the wardrobes and drawers, I fell to the pressure of such a long day and was asleep in a minute. And to think that it wasn't even lunchtime yet!

_ A/N: According to what I have planned, the chapters will get longer from here on. I hope you like it! And please friends, REVIEW!_


End file.
